What Now?
by Wooshers
Summary: Hermiones' weekly trip to the library gets interupted by someone.
1. Chapter 1

((Pops in my head like foil in a microwave))

What Do You Want?

Hermione Granger,16,an incredibly intelligent with with chocolate eyes and hazel hair, sat down in the library,wiping tears from her eyes.It wasnt the first time this year that this had happened.It became an almost weekly routine for her.Do homework.Recieve an A.Fight with Ron.Cry in the library while doing more homework.It didnt matter that _she_ was right.It mattered because _he_ always took his side.No matter what.She thought that maybe just maybe after all this time that he would actually understand that she just wanted them to succeed and that these things they were learning could very well save their lives at some point.

_Its the Devils' Snare!It hates sunlight!_

But no.Oh no.They wouldnt hear it.They were Harry Potter,the boy who lived and Ron Weasley,the sidekick.Oh yes.That was all he was.But what was she?Was she anything?Ron couldnt even charm himself out of a paper bag!

_He's panicking!Its killing him!_

_Luna Solem!_

Footsteps were heard behind her.Hermione wiped her eyes one last time,a bit violently though and began her Transfiguration essay."Hermione."

_Are you going to get him expelled too!_

"Please.Hermione.Look at me.Please."

She finally turned around quickly to have emerald eyes filled with regret and guilt stare right into her eyes,filled with pain and sadness."What do you want!"she hissed,careful not to make noise."Im sorry.Ron was wrong.He had no right." Harry said quietly,still looking into her eyes,begging. Hermione scoffed.

_Havent you started calling him Vicky yet?_

"You always agree with him.You know Im right." Hermione muttered and turned back to her parchment.Harry sat down beside her."Im sorry.He's sorry.Ron is beating himself up right now." She still wouldnt look at him. "Its not the first and it wont be the last." She whispered.Harry barely heard her himself.No one said anything for five minutes.Hermione let out a sigh and stood up.Harry grabbed her wrist."Hermione."

_Youre fratenizing with the enemy!_

Hermione finally looked at him.Her eyes filled with tears."I want to stay." she barely managed to get out. Harry,trying so hard not to just hug her and keep her in his grip,pleaded "Then stay." Hermione shook her head."We dont always get what we want." She managed to break his grip and walked out of the library. Harry Potter,the boy who lived,one third of the Golden Trio sat in the library until closing thinking of what went wrong.


	2. Yeah

((More than a one-shot I guess.Enjoy if you want.Hate if you want.Review if you w-..Actually,just review))

Harry Potter,the boy-who-lived,never knew much about girls.Especially why they got so angry and emotional over silly little things.It bothered him though that he didn't understand Hermione Granger getting angry.His girlfriend.Not his i> girl /i> friend but a friend that happens to be a girl.He had never seen her so angry and sad.She was always full of fire.Full of words that can sting or comfort.It amazed him that she survived being with Ron and him after caring so much about the rules.But here she was.Still alive.Still the best in their year. par

i>Mental,that one. /i>

Since their first year,Hermione seemed to watch over them.No matter what.The troll.The Devil's Snare.The Potions.Second year and beyond were no different.His green eyes glazed over as he tried to think of everything the muggle born witch did for all of them.The DA.Buckbeak and Sirius.A sharp pain hit Harry in the chest as he thought of his godfather.But he pushed it aside as he thought more of the amazing girl,woman he knew.The Summoning Spell.Talking to both him and Ron during the Tournament.So many years of caring and not expecting a thank you.She was amazing.Unusual.A know it all.

i>Its levi-O-sa.Not levi-osa. /i>

"Hello there,Harry." a bright voice said.Harry turned to see the youngest and only female Weasley,Ginny Weasley. "Hello Gin." he replied.par "Whats wrong?" Ginny asked,getting straight to the point.par Harry had to chuckle. "Hermione." he said.

Ginny stared at him. "Oh.I see."

It seemed that no matter what Ginny would always hold a sore spot for Harry.But it would be pushed aside for concern for her best friend.

"What did you do?"she demanded.

"Nothing!" Harry defended,"She's just angry at me and Ron.I dont know why though." He started to stare off into space again.

The youngest Weasley thought for a moment.

"I think..",Harry focused on her,"Nevermind."

'That wasnt helpful at all.',he thought,'The least she can do is help me to get Hermione to like me again.I mean what am I going to do with her?We might as well fail all our classes and give up.I cant go through a year without the girl I've loved all thi-'

Harry jerked and Ginny looked at him with a pensive look.

"I dont..",Harry faltered,"I..do I?"

"You think..what you want to think." she replied slowly.

i>Oh Harry.Youre not a bad kisser. /i>

Harry started to smile a bit.

i>You sort of do have a..tendency to want to save people. /i>

He thought a bit more.A headache started to form.

i>Youve never been more likeable /i>

By now Harry Potter was grinning from ear to ear and Ginerva Weasley was looking a bit afraid though she was smiling too.

"I have to go!" Harry spoke up suddenly,"Thanks Ginny!" He stands up and starts running for the library door.

He stops before he opens the wooden door and runs back.Ginny looks at him questionably.Harry bends down and kisses her on the cheek."Thanks again!" with that he takes off running with Madame Pince yelling about detention.

Ginny Weasley is left sitting in Hogwarts library grinning widely.

((Well there.No more angst.Go me.Party on Kiki.Party on Kiki.It doesnt work with just one person.:frowns: R and R.The formatting of this also bothers me.I hate this.))


	3. OH Yeah

((Go me!New chapter::grins like an idiot: the horrible format..I apologize for.Stupid computer.I should really get Microsoft Word.I think mine got eaten by WordPad.

lumina22:Thanks for the review.I do write cause I like it.Thats sorta why I do it. :happy face:

Now on with the..story.Yeah.))

There a very strange sights you see once you join Hogwarts.But if you were to walk down the Library corridor on a certain afternoon at a certain time you could see and probably be hit by Harry Potter running straight ahead with his glasses askew and a huge grin on his face.Stranger sights have been seen of course.And of one of them is Peeves chasing a very depressed looking ghost into a bathroom yelling PIMPLY PIMPLY!Anyways,if you were to follow the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One ((coughneocough)) you would find yourself in the courtyard heading straight for the lake to a very old and large tree.

"Hermione!Hermione!" Harry screamed as he searched around.

"What!" a voice called from underneathe the shade of the tree.

Of course today was the day to see strange sights.So you wouldnt be so suprised to find Hermione Granger,the most brilliant witch of her age,in muggle attire and reading a gigantic book that mustve weighed a ton with her flat faced half Kneazle cat,Crookshanks.The most suprising part was that Hermiones' usually brown bright eyes were dull and red.But I doubt that would have surpised you much since everyone in the castle pretty much knew that the Golden Trio had fought and the only witch blew up at the second youngest Weasley.Why,they did not really know.

Harry plopped right down on his knees in front of Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"Im sorry.I didnt know and I didnt think anything through.Im so sorry Hermione." His green eyes begged and pleaded.

Hermione sighed and muttered something Harry couldnt really pick up. "Come again?" he asked in a slightly teasing voice.

She threw him a dry look and replied,"You always take his side.No matter how wrong he is,Harry.And you know he was very wrong!You cannot,no matter how much you try,you cannot apparate into or inside Hogwarts!"

It was Harrys' turn to throw her a look."Hermione,you know why youre angry.I know why.Just admit it so I am really sure.100 sure that I know why youre mad."

His pleading tone could make a dementor stop being evil,add his tiny hestitant smile and he could have very well gotten Snape to wash his hair.

She huffed and said,"I dont know why Im angry!I just am!This is such a silly little fight compared to everything else we've fought over!And I dont know why Im so angry.I just do-"

Harrys' tiny smile turned into a grin while she was talking.He leaned in a pressed his lips to her still slightly parted ones.'Merlin,shes as soft as I wouldve guessed.' he thought.

Hermione pulled away,her brown eyes wide and confused."What?"

Harry stared at her and asked,"Do you remember why youre mad?",she shook her head,"Okay then."

And leaned in to capture her lips again.This time though,she did not hesitate.

-fin-

((Lame ending.Im sorry.Its just I got tired of the drama in this story.Amazing,no?This happens to me all the time.Not..that way though.Im all angry or sad and my friend just bothers the HECK outta me until he asks 'Do you remember why youre mad/sad?' and when I say no because Im so damn forgetfull he goes..okay then.Now chillax.I hate that.He says northern cali peeps say that.He said that word for word.No offense to people in northern california who dont say that.I just want to say...THANK YOU! So read review love hate icecream soda.Im outtie.Pieces.))


End file.
